


Nie wywołuj wilka z lasu

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Herne, Hurt!Sam, Krew, Las, Werewolves, care, forest, hurt!Dean, seks, wilkołaki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Pierwszy raz w mej twórczości pojawiają się wilkołaki. I Cernunnos, Rogaty Pan, który za wilkołakami nie przepada. Jednak głównym daniem pozostaje dwóch rannych Winchesterów i siostra miłosierdzia, która ma pełne ręce roboty, by ich opatrzeć i ocucić. Lekka inspiracja "Red Meat", choć rzecz dzieje się w połowie sezonu z Lewiatanami.





	1. Zbłąkany szczeniaczek

Malvina od zawsze wiedziała, że pewnego dnia znajdzie na progu domu zbłąkanego szczeniaczka, kulącego się w obowiązkowym deszczu, popiskującego z zimna i patrzącego na nią wielkimi oczyma spaniela a la Sylwester Stallone. Po prostu wiedziała. Był jej przeznaczony za wszystkie zwierzaki, którymi dawno temu nie pozwoliła się jej opiekować apodyktyczna matka, która wiedziała, że mała Mal, podobnie jak jej babka - od której trzymała się jak najdalej mogła, uważając ją za starą wariatkę, zajęłaby się wszystkim, co żyje, od dżdżownicy z przetrąconym ogonkiem po kłapiącego zębami na lewo i prawo rannego rosomaka. Zatem, w ramach słusznie (lub niesłusznie) pojętej opiekuńczości rodzicielskiej, zabraniała jej pomagać komukolwiek. Studia weterynaryjne oczywiście nie wchodziły w grę – przede wszystkim ze względu na astronomiczne koszty, ale przeciwko studium pielęgniarskiemu matka już nie miała siły zaprotestować, więc Malvina buntowniczo została pielęgniarką. Co przydało się, gdy paląca dwie paczki papierosów dziennie matka umierała na raka płuc i potrzebowała opieki 24 na dobę.

A teraz pacjenci z oddziału internistycznego szpitala w pobliskim Caribou nie mogli jej się nachwalić – oprócz tych, którzy nie chwalili nikogo, mając usposobienie Osiołka Kłapouchego skrzyżowanego ze Smerfem Marudą, a żywina ze skraju lasów Northern Aroostook – od dżdżownicy po rosomaka, lgnęła do niej jak pszczoły do miodu. Ludzie znosili jej – jak niegdyś jej babce ze strony matki (zupełnie do niej niepodobnej) „kulawe kaczuszki”. Nigdy nie odmawiała pomocy cierpiącym zwierzakom. Niewielki, drewniany dom pod lasem nie był może nazbyt okazały, ale ciepły i otwarty dla każdego. Prawie, bo wilki w owczej skórze Malvina rozpoznawała z daleka i nie wpuszczała za próg.

Jednak wciąż czekała na swojego pierwszego zbłąkanego szczeniaka. Dlatego nie zdziwiła się, gdy bladym świtem, wracając z nocnego dyżuru nocnym autobusem, przemoknięta do cna mimo kaptura naciągniętego na głowę, pod własnymi drzwiami niemal się o takowego potknęła. Pomijając, że szczeniak miał jakieś 1.80 wzrostu, trzydniowy zarost, wściekle zielone – zamiast przewidywanych brązowych, wejrzenie, podartą w strzępy kurtkę i krwawił z licznych ran ciętych i szarpanych. Poza tym wszystko się zgadzało – siedział na progu jej domu w towarzystwie kudłatej Cory, mókł w wiosennym, raczej chłodnym deszczu i patrzył na nią wielkimi oczyma. Z braku ogona nie mógł go kulić pod sobą, chociaż kto go tam wiedział. Swój ogon psica elegancko schowała między łapami i z troską opierała pysk na kolanie nieznajomego, pozwalając się głaskać po głowie i pomrukując z zadowoleniem.

Malvina rozejrzała się po pustej drodze, którą właśnie przyszła i pobliskim lesie, fortpoczcie Aroostook Park (z którego wysnuwały się strzępy mgły i zapach butwiejących liści) podchodzącym pod jej dom. Jedyny w okolicy. Trzeba było nie mieszkać na odludziu. Ale, po pierwsze, był to jej dom rodzinny, po babci, po drugie – po gwarze szpitala lubiła samotność ze swoimi zwierzakami, a po trzecie – nie miała dość pieniędzy, by wynająć coś w miasteczku. Do tego byłoby to zwykłe marnotrawstwo.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zagadnęła tradycyjnym zagajeniem wszystkich filmów (i nie, na pierwszy rzut oka, nic nie było w porządku), odruchowo poprawiając torbę, na dnie której trzymała gaz pieprzowy. - Znaczy, bardzo przepraszam, jesteś niebezpieczny? Jak bardzo w skali 1 do 10? Bo co prawda Cora ma ten temat wyrobione zdanie, ale ona kocha wszystkich…

Cora uśmiechnęła się psim uśmiechem i leniwie zamiotła ganek wilgotnym ogonem. Jej rozanielony wzrok (jednego oka, bo drugie straciła przez niedobrych ludzi) mówił mniej więcej – zobacz, jakiego fajnego szczeniaczka znalazłam pod progiem. Zaopiekujemy się nim? Pachnie krwią, ale jest milutki… Pogłaszczesz go? Proszę, proszę, proszę!

\- Bywam – wymamrotał mężczyzna, próbując podnieść się z progu tak, by nie zrobić krzywdy siedzącemu przy nim psu. Z mizernym skutkiem. To znaczy – o przypadkowym skrzywdzeniu Cory nie mogło być mowy, bo nie udało mu się unieść choćby o centymetr - Nawet do 10. O ile się nie wykrwawiam. A co do krzyku – próbowałem. Nikt nie słyszał. Straszne zadupie. Za to miły pies.

\- No – zgodziła się Malvina z westchnieniem. - To skąd żeś się tu wziął na tym zadupiu?

\- Z lasu? - zaryzykował, rezygnując z prób wstania i wbijając w nią soczyście zielone spojrzenie, oceniające jej drobną postać, żółtą kurtkę przeciwdeszczową, ciemnorude włosy wymykające się spod kaptura i liczne piegi zdobiące lekko zadarty nos i policzki – ot, mały, rudy elf w kapoku. - Ratunku szukam.

\- Pogotowia, policji, czy straży pożarnej? – spytała dziewczyna rzeczowo, choć – sądząc po jego stanie, najbardziej przydałoby mu się to pierwsze. I krawiec. Oj, trzeba go będzie czym prędzej opatrzyć, bo za chwilę zemdleje z upływu krwi. – Chodź, Cora, wpuścimy miłego pana do domu, żeby reszta rodziny też go sobie obejrzała.

Psica natychmiast wstała i z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem zamachała kudłatym ogonem.

\- Byle nie straż leśną – mruknął nieznajomy pod nosem i, odwracając głowę, z namysłem popatrzył na zamknięte drzwi. – Reszta rodziny? To tam ktoś jest? Bo pukałem…

Nie dodał, że na wykopywanie drzwi po prostu nie starczyło mu sił. Poza tym psu, choć przyjacielskiemu, jednak mogło się to nie spodobać, a on już dziś dostatecznie oberwał od wilczych pazurów.

\- Ze stałych domowników kot Bonifacy nie lubi się ujawniać – wyjaśniła Malvina z krzywym uśmiechem (faktycznie, czarny kocur chadzał własnymi drogami i do domu zaglądał tylko po jedzenie i porcję pieszczot, ewentualnie dla opatrzenia ran bojowych odniesionych w starciach z okolicznymi rywalami), jednocześnie podając nieznajomemu pomocną dłoń. - Jeż Tuptuś szaleje po nocach, ale śpi za dnia, a królik, który jeszcze nie ma imienia, boi się hałasu. Dlaczego nie straż leśna?

\- Pies, kot, jeż i królik – powtórzył z nutą histerii, z powątpieniem spoglądając na wyciągniętą dłoń Malviny i zastanawiając się, czy, tak czy inaczej, da radę wstać – radosna, kręcąca im się pod nogami Cora nie ułatwiała sprawy. – Prawdziwe mini zoo. A dlaczego nie straż leśna? Bo tutejsi strażnicy to samo zło, wierz mi. Kultu Fenrira im się zachciało. Jakby nie wystarczyło, że są wilk… wilkami samotnikami. Brata mi poturbowali.

Przy ostatnich słowach głos obniżył mu się co najmniej o oktawę, niemal do warkotu, aż Cora położyła uszy po sobie. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo poturbowany był zielonooki, Malvina zaczęła się martwić o jego nieznanego brata. Czy mu się to podoba, czy nie, trzeba będzie zadzwonić po wsparcie.

\- Użyczysz komórki? – spytał ponaglająco, jakby usłyszał jej myśli. – Bo moja i brata poszły w drobiazgi. Zakładając, że w ogóle jest tu zasięg.

\- Użyczę i jest – upewniła go Malvina, usilnie szukając telefonu w kieszeni kurtki i przy okazji pobrzękując kluczami. - A możemy w międzyczasie wejść do domu? Jesteśmy już wystarczająco mokrzy.

\- Nie mogę, zaraz wracam do lasu – wyjaśnił tajemniczo zakrwawiony mężczyzna, chciwie wyciągając rękę po komórkę. Kolejna kropla krwi zmieszana z deszczem dostojnie spłynęła mu z cięcia na policzku i wsiąknęła w kołnierz skórzanej kurtki. - Tylko wezwę cholerną kawalerię.

„Już widzę, jak gdziekolwiek wracasz, kiedy za chwilę zemdlejesz” prychnęła w myślach Malvina, doświadczonym okiem rejestrując jego nadmierną bladość i siniejące usta – bardzo ładne usta, nawiasem mówiąc, ale bez słowa podała mu telefon i otworzyła drzwi, pozostawiwszy je uchylone.

Rzucając torbę na podłogę, zdejmując przemoczoną kurtkę, dosypując psu suchej karmy do miski, sprawdzając, czy królik (powinna nazwać go Franek - wyglądał na Franka) ma świeżą wodę, wstawiając czajnik na herbatę i sięgając po apteczkę – była pewna, że za moment się przyda, słyszała strzępy toczonej na progu, z jej punktu słyszenia bardzo jednostronnej, rozmowy. Bobby, szeryf Mills, wilkołaki, Sam jest ranny, nie mogliśmy, nie mogłem, strażnicy, wielebny Jim Myers, Fenrir, piegowata Władczyni Zwierząt. To o niej? W sumie nie miała nic przeciwko – lubiła seriale fantasy. Hm, przynajmniej facet nie był wyjęty spod prawa, jeśli dzwonił do szeryfa. Pocieszające. Ciekawe, co w takim razie miał przeciwko pogotowiu? Ano tak – wilkołaki i zła straż leśna. Mogliby chcieć go zawieźć do psychiatryka.

Zaniepokojona przedłużającą się ciszą, Malvina z Corą przy boku wyjrzała przed dom. Poturbowany mężczyzna w brązowej kurtce, flanelowej koszuli w zieloną kratę i prawdopodobnie zielonym, chwilowo buraczkowym od zaschniętej krwi t-shircie, z jej komórką na podołku nadal siedział na progu, acz jakby bardziej krzywo i mniej świadomie. Krótko mówiąc, osunął się po ścianie i na pół leżał w krzaku róży pnącym się przy samych drzwiach. Jako, że nie była to róża bez kolców, doszły mu nowe zadrapania na rękach. Tyle na temat wracania gdziekolwiek. „A nie mówiłam” podpowiedziało coś w środku dziewczyny, chociaż właściwie tego nie mówiła, a jedynie pomyślała. „Oj, chłopie, masz szczęście, że trafiłeś na mnie”.

Jej wewnętrzny spokój był nieco pozorowany, bo chociaż przywykła do widoku krwi, poharatanych pacjentów (kończące się na izbie przyjęć szpitala w Caribou bójki w pobliskim zajeździe dla kierowców ciężarówek bywały wyjątkowo zacięte), a nawet szeptanych opowieści o wilkołakach – jakby nie było mieszkała na skraju gęsto zalesionego, rojącego się od zwierzyny parku narodowego Aroostook, po raz pierwszy trafił jej się zbłąkany szczeniaczek, o którym zawsze marzyła. Wyrośnięty i śliczny jak malowanie. Który właśnie wykrwawiał jej się na ganku, więc zamiast kontemplować jego niezaprzeczalną urodę, powinna go czym prędzej znieczulić, pozszywać, opatrzyć, a najlepiej przetoczyć z litr krwi.

Jako że krwi pod ręką nie miała (nie licząc własnej), zajęła się znieczulaniem, zszywaniem i opatrywaniem. Nie, ściślej mówiąc, najpierw zajęła się wtarganiem zakrwawionego nieznajomego (z entuzjastyczną pomocą Cory) do środka i wpakowaniem go na koc rozłożony przed kominkiem, bo na wciąganie go na kanapę nie miała siły. Naprawdę był wyrośnięty.

Nie zdziwiło jej zbytnio, że – gdy ostrożnie ściągała z niego podziurawioną i zakrwawioną warstwę wierzchnią, okazało się, że był także uzbrojony po zęby. Wielofunkcyjny nóż taktyczny w kieszeni kurtki, colt z rękojeścią wykładaną macicą perłową za paskiem, nóż myśliwski i zapalniczka zippo w kieszeni dżinsów, wąskie nożyki do rzucania w cholewie traperów. Aż dziwne, że nie miał przy sobie gwiazdek ninja i garoty. Bardziej zaskoczyło ją to, że liczne, już mnie krwawiące, ale nie mniej paskudne rany cięte i szarpane zdawały się śladami po pazurach, nie nożu. Ponadto, zmywając krew z bladej, piegowatej (a to jej wytykał piegi, ha!) skóry, by zabrać się za dezynfekcję i zszywanie, dostrzegła mnóstwo starych blizn. Facet wyraźnie lubił przygody, albo kiedyś wpadł do beczki pełnej rozwścieczonych kotów.

\- Co robisz? – wymamrotał, kiedy kończyła szycie najpaskudniejszego, potrójnego cięcia, biegnącego przez pierś z lewa do prawa (wypisz wymaluj Bruce Lee z „Wejścia smoka” w scenie z lustrami), próbując odepchnąć jej dłoń uzbrojoną w igłę przypominającą haczyk do łowienia ryb. Cora sapnęła ze zrozumieniem. Ona też nie lubiła igieł.

\- Opatruję jak mogę – wyjaśniła nieco zniecierpliwiona Malvina, której zaczynało się wydawać, że facet, choć atrakcyjny i dobrze zbudowany, chwilowo składa się z samych obrażeń cielesnych. Cięcia i skaleczenia mnożyły jej się w oczach. – Więc przestań się kręcić, bo krzywo zszyję.

\- Ale ja muszę iść – odpowiedział niewyraźnie, choć posłusznie znieruchomiał. Pewnie dlatego, że z całych sił walczył, by ponownie nie stracić przytomności. – Zostawiłem brata w lesie. Nie powinienem był go zostawiać…

\- Gdzie? – spytała natychmiast Malvina, nie przestając zszywać potrójnego cięcia, ale przejęta kolejnym zagubionym szczeniaczkiem – nie zabłądził na próg jej domu, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie trzeba mu pomóc. – Nie daj Boże, jest w podobnym stanie?

\- Gorszym – opatrywany mężczyzna rozpaczliwie wpił palce w jej nadgarstek, ozdobiony bransoletką z bursztynowych koralików. – Ma rozszarpaną nogę i prawdopodobnie przebite płuco. I halucynacje, ale o to mniejsza. Bałem się go ruszyć. Ale obiecałem, że sprowadzę pomoc.

\- Poniekąd sprowadziłeś – pocieszyła go, mając na myśli nie tyle siebie, co szeryfa po drugiej stronie telefonu, jednocześnie przerażona domniemanym stanem tego drugiego – przebite płuco to nie przelewki, a halucynacje… Dlaczego akurat halucynacje? Grzybków podjadł? Choć w okolicznych lasach nie rosły psylobicynowate. – Gdzie zostawiłeś tego twojego brata?

\- W wykrocie nad strumieniem? – skrzywił się, gdy igła po raz kolejny zagłębiła się w skórę. Oddech mu przyspieszył i stał się płytszy – nie tyle z powodu własnego bólu, co troski o tego drugiego. – Na północ od Beaver Tail Creek.

\- Bardzo dokładnie – sarknęła Malvina, przewracając oczyma i zagłuszając własny niepokój. - Trzeba było rzucać okruszki, byłoby łatwiej trafić.

\- Muszę po niego wrócić – powtórzył z uporem, ignorując jej nawiązanie do „Jasia i Małgosi”. – Muszę.

\- Mhm, wstaniesz i padniesz po jednym kroku – zgasiła go Malvina, zawiązując ostatni, precyzyjny supełek szwu, ku aprobacie Cory, która pocieszająco liznęła rannego po ręce – antyseptykę szlag trafiał, choć według dziewczyny psia ślina miała właściwości bakteriobójcze. – Jedyne, co musisz i możesz, to leżeć i mieć nadzieję, że nie straciłeś za dużo krwi, nie wpadniesz we wstrząs hipowolemiczny, nie spadnie ci ciśnienie i nie dojdzie do niedotlenienia narządów.

\- Niemiła perspektywa – zgodził się bez większego zaniepokojenia, które natychmiast podwoiło się, gdy wrócił myślami do brata. – Ale nie mogę go tam zostawić. Zrozum, nie mogę.

\- Dobrze, uspokój się – obiecała z wewnętrznym protestem Malvina szybciej, niż zdążyła się powstrzymać. – Poszukam go w twoim imieniu.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę.

Pies spojrzał na nią z uznaniem, a jeż Tuptuś, przydreptawszy z kryjówki pod komodą (kuśtykając na jedną nóżkę, bo miał ją krótszą) – ze zdziwieniem. Nie większym, niż okazane przez pozszywanego mężczyznę na widok węszącej mordki jeża przy swoim boku. Zielonooki z niedowierzaniem rozejrzał się po pokoju za wspomnianą przez Malvina resztą towarzystwa, ale kot Bonifacy wciąż wędrował po okolicznych polach, polując na myszy i małe ptaszki, a królik, od dziś Franek, spał w kotłowni. Ha, może jeż też mu się zwidział – od dłuższego czasu odpływał w odmęty nieświadomości i co jakiś czas się z nich wynurzał.

Malvina podniosła się z podłogi z ciężkim westchnieniem. Ach, ten jej słynny brak asertywności, wypominany przez matkę (choć będący tamtej bardzo na rękę). Przecież była po ciężkiej nocy na izbie przyjęć, męczącej podróży rozklekotanym autobusem i opatrywaniu nieprzytomnego przystojniaka, a jeszcze czekało ją trochę sprzątania. A, w cholerę ze sprzątaniem. Śladami krwi i praniem zajmie się później. Najważniejsze, by dołożyć do kominka i ciepło okryć zbłąkanego szczeniaczka, żeby się rozgrzał i stracił nieco ze swej piegowatej bladości. W powieściach o wampirach owa bladość mogła być interesująca, ale w praktyce świadczyła jedynie o utracie krwi i – w niemiłej perspektywie, o wspomnianym spadku ciśnienia i niedotlenieniu. Na szczęście mężczyzna nie oddychał zbyt płytko, a jego skóra, choć pokancerowana, nie wydawała się zimna i wilgotna w dotyku, więc może nie było aż tak źle. W sumie niemal każda ilość rozlanej krwi wyglądała jakby ktoś się wykrwawiał na śmierć – Malvina wiedziała o tym z pielęgniarskiego doświadczenia.

\- Na północ od Beaver Tail Creek, tak? – upewniła się, przykrywając zielonookiego dwoma kocami z kanapy i wełnianym, pełnym sierści Bonifacego (oby nie miał alergii na koty) szalem, jednocześnie dorzucając kilka żywicznych szczap do kominka. – Strzaskana noga i być może przebite płuco, tak? Sam, tak? A ty?

\- A ja Dean - wymamrotał tamten niezbyt przytomnie, błyskając białkami oczu. Szkoda, bo miał bardzo ładny kolor tęczówek. Agrestowy. – Znajdź go, proszę. Sfora nas dopadła.

\- Tak, zauważyłam – burknęła Malvina, biorąc się za kompletowanie apteczki na wynos i gestem pokazując Corze, że ma pilnować rannego mężczyzny, więc psica natychmiast ułożyła się wzdłuż jego boku, grzejąc go własnym, kudłatym ciałem. Z kolei Tuptuś uznał, że nic tu po nim i z godnością oddreptał pod komodę. – Coś dopadło was na pewno. Co prawda nie sądziłam, że na skraju Aroostook poluje wataha wilków, czy sfora dzikich psów. W każdym razie – cosi z kłami i pazurami.

-  Uważaj – wyszeptał Dean, wbijając w nią spojrzenie ostre jak sztylet z nefrytu, nim ostrość spojrzenia zmąciło kolejne omdlenie, nad którym – mimo wielkiej ochoty, nie zapanował. – Nie wiem, czy zabiliśmy wszystkie cosie…

Jasne. Ledwo świtało i zacięcie padał deszcz, a Malvinę czekał spacer po mokrym, nieprzyjaznym lesie, mimo że była diabelnie niewyspana. Miała przed sobą jednego rannego, leżącego bez przytomności na kocu przy kominku i drugiego, pozostawionego nie wiadomo gdzie, mniej więcej na północ od Beaver Tail Creek. Krążące po okolicy wkurzone wilki, jeśli nie wilkołaki. I rozwinięty, ba – galopujący kompleks pielęgniarski, który pchał ją do działania. Ech. Miała tylko nadzieję, że drugi z braci nie był tak wyrośnięty jak pierwszy, bo jak niby miała go przytargać do domu? Na plecach? Jeśli go w ogóle znajdzie…


	2. Szczeniaczek w lesie

Padało jakby mniej. Właściwie – raczej mżyło. Mimo to w parku Aroostook było ciemnawo, wilgotno i niezbyt przyjemnie. Bardzo wczesną wiosną w powietrzu unosił się jedynie zapach butwiejącej ściółki i mokrej ziemi. Żadnej świeżości, rozgrzanego igliwia, czy żywicy. Ptaki w koronach drzew (w przypadku liściastych – w większości bezlistnych) nie świergotały, widać nie mając ochoty na przedwczesne gody. Owady nie brzęczały nad głową - może i dobrze. Drobne gryzonie szeleściły w zaroślach z umiarem, nie udając, że są stadem dzików. Dziki zaszyły się w matecznikach po nocnym buchtowaniu. Podobnie jak wszystkie większe zwierzaki. W końcu kiedyś trzeba się wyspać. Malvina także by się chętnie przespała, ale nie, zamiast tego brnęła w rozmiękłej ściółce, z torbą i przymocowaną doń zrolowaną płachtą brezentowa obijającymi się o biodro, kapturem kurtki naciągniętym po lekko odstające uszy i wzrokiem utkwionym na przemian w mapie parku i kompasie. Na północ od Beaver Tail Creek, dobre sobie. Szukaj wiatru w polu. 

Chociaż nie, nie do końca, bo tu i ówdzie znajdowała ślady krwi czerwieniejące na drobnych gałązkach jak krople przedziwnej rosy. W zamglonym półmroku lasu nie były zbyt dobrze widoczne, ale w przeciwieństwie do hipotetycznych okruszków, nie rozdziobały ich głodne ptaki. Tropicielem Malvina była jak z koziej dupy trąba, ale ślady pozostawione przez przedzierającego się przez krzaki Deana trudno było przeoczyć. Z czasem krwi i połamanych gałęzi znajdowała coraz więcej, aż trafiła na polankę wprost skąpaną w posoce i zrytą do gołej ziemi. Co ciekawe, nie dostrzegła na niej żadnego ciała, za to mnóstwo oznak walki i wleczenia czegoś ciężkiego po skotłowanych liściach. Faktycznie, bracia nie zabili wszystkich cosi, bo gdyby to zrobili, nadal leżałyby na polanie. Czyli inne cosie musiały je przenieść. Oby przy okazji nie znalazły owego Sama. I oby nie kręciły się w pobliżu. 

Malvina poczuła dreszcz niepokoju pełznący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Rozejrzała się czujnie dookoła, chociaż rozum podpowiadał jej, że żadne rozglądanie się w niczym nie pomoże. Czym niby miałaby się w razie czego bronić – wypchaną torbą z medykamentami czy kluczami do domu? Żeby choć były ostrzejsze…

Nieważne. Grunt, że odnalazła miejsce zbrodni. Teraz wystarczy, że zlokalizuje Beaver Tail Creek i wykrot, a w domyśle – drugiego z braci. I… opatrzy go? Przeniesie na plecach do domu? Wezwie straż leśną? A jeśli – jak majaczył Dean, straż miała coś wspólnego z cosiami?

Dwieście metrów dalej sprawa wyjaśniła się o tyle, że – ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, znalazła przykrytą gałęziami jamę w ziemi szumnie zwaną wykrotem i skulonego w niej mężczyznę. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było wiadomo, że z pewnością nie poniesie go na plecach, nawet w chwycie strażackim. Miał ze dwa metry wzrostu, jak nic. Po drugie, opatrywanie wielkoluda nie miało najmniejszego sensu, bo facet bezapelacyjnie nie żył. Nie ruszał się. Nie wydawał najmniejszych odgłosów. Nie oddychał. Pięknie, kurwa, pięknie. 

Malvina z rozmachem rzuciła torbę z płachtą obok wykrotu i ciężko usiadła przy trupie. Przystojnym, o ile to mogło być jakąś pociechą. Półdługie, kasztanowe włosy, ładny wykrój ust, zawadiacki nos i prawie dwa metry żylastego ciała. Ładni braciszkowie jej się trafili. Z tym, że jeden bez przytomności, a drugi martwy. 

Dla pewności ujęła trupa za nadgarstek, bez większej nadziei szukając pulsu i aż otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. Do licha, to żyje! Czym prędzej pochyliła się na nim, w skupieniu wpatrując w uchylone usta, przed którymi pojawił się mglisty obłoczek oddechu. Skubany. W razie zagrożenia potrafił zwalniać metabolizm jak świstak? 

– Żyjesz? – wyszeptała konspiracyjnie, obmacując go przez drelichową kurtkę, flanelową koszulę w pomarańczową kratkę i bawełnianą koszulkę nieokreślonego, bo mocno zbryzganego krwią koloru. Witajcie, liczne cięcia i skaleczenie, chociaż żadne z nich nie wydawało się poważniejsze. Nie, płuco nie wydawało się przebite, choć potężne uderzenie w pierś zostawiło rozległy, granatowy siniak. – Dean mnie przysłał.

Ręką zaciskająca się na jej nadgarstku i bransoletce z bursztynów nie wydawała się umierająca. Mężczyzna miał uścisk jak imadło.

\- Dean? – powtórzył chrapliwie, łypiąc na nią piwnym okiem, w którego głębi tańczyły zielone iskierki. – Gdzie?

\- U mnie w domu – mruknęła, skrzywiwszy się, gdy uścisk się pogłębił. – Puść, wielkoludzie. Jak mi złamiesz rękę, to cię nie opatrzę. 

\- Prze… szam – wymamrotał, rozluźniając chwyt i pozwalając dłoni opaść bezwładnie. – Przestraszyłaś mnie.

\- Ty mnie też – wytknęła Malvina, rozcierając rękę i sięgając do torby po apteczkę. – Myślałam, że nie żyjesz. Brat mówił, że nogę ci rozszarpali? Ły?

\- Ły? – nie zrozumiał. Przechylił głowę, jak nasłuchujący psiak. Taa, właściwie bardziej przypominał zbłąkanego szczeniaczka niż pierwszy z braci. Rudego setera irlandzkiego. 

\- Cosie – podpowiedziała Magda, dając spokój siniakom i cięciom na klatce piersiowej, brzuchu i rękach (krwawiły, ale bez przesady) i skupiając uwagę na prawym udzie, powyżej kolana owiniętym prowizoryczną opaską uciskową. Pazury – jeśli to były pazury – sięgnęły kości, która wesoło bielała w półmroku lasu, wśród ciemnych skrzepów krwi i rozdartej tkanki. - Cosie są rodzaju nijakiego, więc ły. Roszarpały. Faktycznie, wygląda na rozszarpaną.

\- Cosie – zgodził się stłumionym, rozkojarzonym tonem. – Grunt, że nie ugryźli. Ły.

Malvina zastanowiła się przelotnie, czym miałoby się różnić szarpanie od gryzienia, ale odpuściła, zajęta oceną poharatanego uda. Wyglądało paskudnie, ale główne naczynia krwionośne wydawały się nieuszkodzona, ergo – opaska uciskowa nie była potrzebna. Rozluźniła ją, mimo cichego protestu wielkoluda, spryskała krwawą pulpę środkiem dezynfekującym i antybakteryjnym, później znieczulającym, a jeszcze później antybiotykiem w płynie (żonglowała plastikowymi buteleczkami jak sztukmistrz), szczelnie owinęła jałowym opatrunkiem i fachowo zabandażowała w piękny wzór kłosa. 

\- Amputacja ci nie grozi – burknęła, podnosząc wzrok znad nogi, by utkwić go w niezbyt czystej, nieogolonej i pocętkowanej kroplami krwi twarzy drugiego z braci. – Ale nie mam pojęcia, jak cię stąd wydostać. Za duży jesteś.

Sam zaczerwienił się po koniuszki uszu, a Malvina miała ochotę ugryźć się w język.

\- Znaczy, nie przeszkadza mi to – powiedziała pospiesznie. – Nie w sensie ogólnym. Tylko nie dam rady sama zatargać cię kilka kilometrów do domu. Włóki z gałęzi i płachty też chyba nie zdadzą egzaminu, bo nie mam powołania na konia pociągowego. Chyba będziemy musieli zaczekać na kawalerię.

\- Deana?

\- Twój brat też ledwo żyje – westchnęła, wspominając męską, niewątpliwie apetyczną, ale nieco bladą, owiniętą dwoma kocami i zmechaconym szalem postać, spoczywającą przed jej kominkiem w towarzystwie Cory (i Tuptusia lub Franka, o ile wychynęli ze swoich kryjówek). – Stracił tyle krwi, że hej. Ale zadzwonił po szeryfa Millsa. I niejakiego Bobby’ego.

\- Szeryf – poprawił Sam z bladym uśmiechem. – Szeryf Jody Mills. I Bobby Singer. Dobrze, że wiedzą….

Po czym natychmiast jego czoło poprzecinały liczne zmarszczki zatroskania.

\- Dean ledwo żyje? – zapytał na przydechu. - Zostawiłaś go samego? Musimy iść…

Z tymi słowami spróbował się podnieść z wykrotu i z mimowolnym jękiem siadł z powrotem, krzywiąc się z bólu. Noga literalnie się pod nim ugięła.

Malvina przewróciła oczyma. Jeden brat był zdecydowanie wart drugiego.

\- On też chciał po ciebie natychmiast wracać – parsknęła. - W tym rzecz, że żaden z was za bardzo nie nadaje się do chodzenia.

\- Usztywnijmy – zaproponował mężczyzna z naciskiem.

\- Nogę, czy coś zupełnie innego? – wyrwało się Malvina, którą irracjonalnie ogarnął nastrój frywolny. Zupełnie nie na miejscu, dodajmy. Ale oto miała przed sobą całkiem atrakcyjny egzemplarz rodu męskiego, a w domu – drugi, chyba jeszcze bardziej apetyczny. Obaj wymagający opatrzenia, opieki i wsparcia, powiedzmy że duchowego. Święty by nie zgrzeszył i nie skorzystał z okazji. Jak już trochę postawiłby podopiecznych na nogi. Tego tu – w sensie dosłownym. 

\- Nogę – powiedział Sam, spoglądając na nią z lekką przyganą w wielobarwnych oczach. – Myślę, że dam radę przejść kawałek, jeśli ją usztywnimy i wybierzemy jakiś porządny kij na podpórkę.

\- Optymista z ciebie – mruknęła przywołana do porządku, patrz – oderwana od nieprzyzwoitych myśli, Malvina, podnosząc się z ziemi, by poszukać odpowiednich gałęzi. Czego jak czego, ale drewna mieli w lesie pod dostatkiem. – Najlepsza byłaby leszczyna. Masz nóż?

Widząc podawany jej rękojeścią do przodu, spory nóż myśliwski, zrozumiała, że było to wyjątkowo głupie pytanie. Prawdopodobnie Sam był równie uzbrojony we wszelkie śmiercionośne narzędzia, co jego brat. To nie cosie polowały na nich, a raczej oni na cosie. Tyle, że chyba nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. 

O czym upewniło ją głośne trzaśnięcie gałązki pod czyimś ciężkim butem, tuż za jej plecami.


	3. Obrońca uciśnionych

Malvina odwróciła się, rejestrując stojących nad strumieniem trzech mężczyzn, jednego brodatego, jednego łysego i jednego całkiem nijakiego w wyrazie, za to wszystkich odzianych we flanelowe koszule i drelichowe kurtki. Zjazd miłośników flaneli jej się trafił? Nie cierpiąca Aroostook matka zawsze twierdziła, że najgorszym co się może trafić się w lesie, to banda pijanych drwali. Ci na pijanych nie wyglądali, ale na drwali – być może. Raczej na kłusowników, bo tu i ówdzie flanele były podarte i skropione krwią – zapewne łani, którą łysy miał przerzuconą przez ramię jak trofeum. Martwe zwierzę z rozszarpanym gardłem patrzyło na Malvinę zamglonymi, niegdyś brązowymi oczyma okolonymi długimi rzęsami, a dziewczynę aż wstrząsnęło. Nie cierpiała myśliwych. Kłusowników jeszcze bardziej. Poza tym tego brodatego kojarzyła z izby przyjęć szpitala w Caribou – niedawno zszywała mu rękę, ponoć pogryzioną przez psa.

\- Siostrzyczko, siostrzyczka odstąpi – zażądał teraz brodacz, uśmiechając się nieładnie i pokazując ciut za duże zęby. – Sprawę mamy.

Malvina odruchowo spojrzała na leżącego u jej stóp wielkoluda o wielobarwnych oczach, którego chwyt na rękojeści noża błyskawicznie zmienił się z pasywnego na agresywny. Może był ranny, ale z pewnością nie bezbronny. Czyli to były owe cosie, z którymi starli się przystojni braciszkowie? Myślała, że chodziło o zdziczałe psy.

\- Sami sobie odstąpcie – powiedziała, nieco zaskoczona patetyzmem tego, jak to zabrzmiało. – Cholerni mordercy zwierząt. W Aroostook nie wolno polować, to park stanowy.

\- Nam wolno – parsknął łysy, spluwając pod nogi. – Nam wszystko wolno, głupia cipo. Jesteśmy dziećmi Fenrira.

\- W takim razie macie głupiego ojca – odcięła się Malvina, niejasno kojarząc, że Fenrir to wilk ze skandynawskiej mitologii, który podczas Armageddonu miał pożreć słońce. Niezbyt mądre, prawda? No właśnie. – Straż leśna powinna was pogonić.

\- Straż leśna to my – warknął brodacz, porzucając bardziej cywilizowany sposób mówienia. – I nie bluźnij, kobieto. Fenrir rządzi lasami.

Po pierwsze, Malvina bardzo nie lubiła, gdy zwracano się do niej per „kobieto”, zwłaszcza tak pogardliwym tonem. Po drugie, faktycznie, wpatrzywszy się, na drelichowych kurtkach kłusowników można było dostrzec emblematy straży leśnej Aroostook Park – co samo w sobie wołało o pomstę do nieba, a po trzecie okolicznymi lasami rządził zupełnie ktoś inny niż Fenrir. Przynajmniej według jej babki.

\- To sama was pogonię – powiedziała, ujmując się pod boki, w czym przeszkadzała jej śliska od mżawki kurtka przeciwdeszczowa i patrząc na niego wyzywająco. – Wynocha mi stąd.

\- Radziłbym wam posłuchać – dorzucił Sam z poziomu wykrotu, mocniej zaciskając palce na nożu. Był pełen uznania dla odwagi dziewczyny. chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka było to starcie rudej drobinki w żółtym kapoku z trzema zbirami – Dawid przeciwko Goliatowi nie wyglądałby zabawniej. – Bo chętnie jej pomogę.

Brodacz parsknął z rozbawieniem, które błyskawicznie przerodziło się we wściekłość.

\- Sam się o to prosiłaś, siostrzyczko – warknął, rzucając się na Malvinę bez ostrzeżenia. – Bierzcie ich!

W milisekundzie jego twarz zmieniła się w wyszczerzony pysk ni to wilka, ni szakala, a ręce w łapy zaopatrzone w potężne pazury. Dziewczyna pisnęła i odskoczyła w bok, ślizgając się na mokrej ściółce i niechcący ratując sobie tym życie. Podświadomie spodziewała się czegoś podobnego, ale co innego oglądać „Amerykańskiego wilkołaka w Londynie” w małym telewizorze, a co innego znienacka znaleźć się z takowym oko w oko. 

Kudłate, śmierdzące coś (nadal we flanelach i drelichach) sięgnęło po nią rozcapierzoną łapą, ale w tej samej chwili koło ucha świsnął jej nóż Sama i z wizgiem wbił się w gardło cosia aż po rękojeść. Z wrażenia klapnęła na ziemię, szorując siedzeniem po rozmemłanych liściach, co ponownie ocaliło jej żywot, gdy łysy – już nie taki łysy, odrzucił na bok martwą łanię i skoczył w wykrot, szczerząc kły i pazury. Jej podopieczny sięgnął po taurusa, ale nie zdążył wyszarpnąć go z kieszeni kurtki, nim przywaliło go potężne cielsko. Zaślinione szczęki kłapnęły tuż obok jego gardła, a pazury wbiły się w ramię po nasadę. 

Malvina chętnie popodziwiałaby siłę drugiego z braci – mimo rozszarpanej nogi i pazurów w barku trzymał wilkołaka na dystans, a nawet zdołał częściowo skopać go z siebie, ale trzeci z kompani – ten zupełnie nijaki (w wilczej postaci też był wypłoszowaty) rzucił się na nią z warkotem godnym kosiarki spalinowej. Brodacz z nożem w gardle, zamiast paść martwy na ziemię, wspomógł towarzysza. Dziewczyna ponownie pisnęła – zupełnie wbrew własnej woli, przetoczyła się na bok i zanurzając dłoń w wilgotnej ziemi, zaczerpnęła pełną jej garść, zmieszaną z opadłym igliwiem pinii. Podrzuciła ją w górę, jednocześnie potrząsając bransoletką, aż bursztynowe koraliki zastukały niczym kamyki i wykrzykując inkantację, której kiedyś nauczyła jej babka: Cernoonos, rí na cruinne, do chromhrá s' do shairdeas ba mhian liom i gconaí! (Cernunnosie, królu świata, twojej ochrony i przyjaźni zawsze prosimy).

Kurczowo przymknęła oczy, by nie widzieć, co się dzieje, ale skaczący na nią chudy wypłosz znienacka zniknął jej z pola widzenia, zderzając się z wysoką, potężnie zbudowaną sylwetą mężczyzny, który pojawił się przed Malviną dosłownie znikąd. Wilkołak z nożem w gardle również odbił się od jego nóg i padł na ziemię z przytłumionym skomleniem. Nieznajomy był tak wysoki, że rzucany przez niego cień przesłonił strumień przy wykrocie, co zaskoczyło zarówno obolałe po zderzeniu z nim dwa wilkołaki, jak z trudem łapiącego oddech Sama i próbującego dopaść go eks-łysego, którzy zastygli w klinczu, wpatrując się w tajemniczą postać jak zaklęci. 

Mieniący się wieloma odcieniami zieleni płaszcz mężczyzny upleciono z liści i gałązek, skórzane buty i nogawice plamiła soczysta zieleń trawy, nagie ramiona zdobiły miedziane bransolety, które po bliższym przyjrzeniu się zdawały się wić, zmieniać kształt i syczeć – bowiem były wężami, a z szerokiego czoła wyrastało nie mniej szerokie, jelenie poroże. Oczy – na moment obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Malvinę, także miał nieludzkie. Bursztynowe, z poziomą źrenicą jak u kozła. Przelotnie uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, po czym skupił na powarkujących stworzeniach przed sobą. Jego twarz – nie licząc żółtych oczu, całkiem przystojna i otoczona burzą kręconych, ciemnych włosów upstrzonych drobnymi listkami, przybrała iście morderczy wyraz. 

\- Slán agat anois – warknął, unosząc obutą w skórę stopę i miażdżąc nią czaszkę chudego wilkołaka jak skorupkę jajka. 

Chwilę później pochylił się i jedną ręką podniósł w górę nieszczęśnika z nożem w gardle, by rzucić nim o najbliższe drzewo. Chrzęst pękającego kręgosłupa zabrzmiał jak wystrzał. Z kolei łopot zielonego płaszcza zabrzmiał jak wyrok, gdy rogaty mężczyzna minął siedzącą na ziemi, struchlałą Malvinę i dopadł do ostatniego wilkołaka, bezceremonialnie ściągając go z Sama i skręcając mu kark jednym ruchem potężnych rąk. Oniemiały Sam skrzyżował spojrzenie z płonącym wzrokiem bursztynowych ślepi, gorączkowo próbując wymyślić coś, co przekonałoby tamtego, że nie jest tym złym. O ile tylko złych ścigał. 

Jakby słysząc jego myśli, bursztynowooki prychnął i pokręcił głową, ukoronowaną potężnym porożem, unosząc ręce w uniwersalnym geście pokoju. Odstąpił o krok, nieznacznie pokłonił się zastygłej w bezruchu Malvinie, wciąż zaciskającej palce na bransoletce z bursztynu, zamiótł ziemię skrajem liściastej peleryny i zniknął między drzewami jak cień (co dziwne - nie zahaczając o nic rogami). Po drodze pochylił się nad porzuconym ciałem łani i pieszczotliwie pogładził ją po pysku. Łania drgnęła. Po jej ciele przebiegł nieznaczny dreszcz, rana na gardle zasklepiła się, brązowe oczy nabrały blasku i życia, z nozdrzy buchnął obłoczek pary. Ku niememu zachwytowi Malviny i Sama, zwierzę podniosło się na nieco drżących nogach, otrząsnęło jak pies i niczym pies pobiegło w las za Dzikim Pasterzem.

\- Z dwojga złego, wolę takie halucynacje – wyznał Sam, ku niezrozumieniu dziewczyny, pocierając bliznę we wnętrzu prawej dłoni, jak gdyby chciał się upewnić, że nadal tam jest. – Co to było?

\- Cernunnos – odparła Malvina nie całkiem przytomnie. – Hern. Kurhunta. Hu Gadarn. Zielony Człowiek. Rogaty Pan...

\- Dobra, zrozumiałem – przerwał jej, z cichym jękiem chwytając się za zabandażowane udo, któremu przypomniało się, że powinno boleć jak cholera, zwłaszcza po przygnieceniu przez cielsko wilkołaka. – Pan wielu imion jak Daenerys z „Gry o tron”. Jak go wezwałaś, dziewczyno o wielu talentach? Oprócz tego, że chyba po gaelicku…

\- Nie mam pojęcia – jęknęła Malvina, gęsto mrugając, by powstrzymać łzy cisnące się do oczu. – Babcia nauczyła mnie tych słów na wypadek, gdybym mi się coś stało w lesie, ale myślałam, że to tylko takie bajanie. Mówiła też, że Cernunnos przywędrował tu z nami, Irlandczykami i że nie lubi tych, którzy krzywdzą zwierzęta.

\- Oj, nie lubi – zgodził się Sam, rozglądając się po polance, na której trup wilkołaczy słał się gęsto. – Szkoda, że nie wezwaliśmy go z Deanem wcześniej.

Tu ugryzł się w język, myśląc sobie, że może i dobrze, bo Rogaty Pan mógłby nie być aż tak skory do pomagania dwóm łowcom w miejsce miłej, niewinnej dziewczyny, a z drugiej strony – to oni mogliby niechcący na niego zapolować, a teraz leżeliby na ziemi z rozłupanymi czaszkami i połamanymi kręgosłupami. Rozharatana noga była przy tym niczym.


	4. Ratujmy się nawzajem

Laska wycięta ze sprężystej leszczyny, choć nie mojżeszowa, okazała się całkiem przydatna, choć nie Mojżeszowa. Dzięki niej Sam był w stanie podźwignąć się z ziemi i pokuśtykać w stronę światełka w tunelu, to jest w stronę słonecznego blasku coraz wyżej wznoszącego się nad lasem i przezierającego przez gałęzie drzew. Poranne mgły opadły, kłębiąc się jedynie nad samą ziemią i litościwie kryjąc porozrzucane nad strumieniem ciała. Niestety – ludzkie, bo wraz ze śmiercią strażnicy leśni porzucili quasi wilcze kształty. Oczyma wyobraźni Malvina już widziała, jak tłumaczy się innym strażnikom (miejmy nadzieję - nie kolejnym zmiennokształtnym) z odnalezienia zwłok malowniczo rozłożonych nad Beaver Tail Creek, o spotkaniu z Rogatym Panem nie wspominając. Sam nie musiał jej przekonywać, że powinni stąd jak najszybciej zniknąć. Jednak jak najszybciej było eufemizmem, jako że – z laską czy bez, poruszali się w tempie iście ślimaczym. Dosłownie – noga za nogą.

Wsparty o dziewczynę (a jeszcze mocniej o leszczynowy kij) młodszy, choć bardziej wyrośnięty z Winchesterów, próbował nie wydawać z siebie syków niczym gniazdo rozzłoszczonych żmij, ale promieniująca ostrym bólem noga zwracała się przeciw niemu. Więc co krok syczał i co krok przepraszał, że syczy, aż Malvina fuknęła na niego, że może sobie syczeć do woli, ale niech nie traci sił na przepraszanie, bo ich spowalnia.

\- A daleko jeszcze? – wymamrotał nieco urażony Sam, cytując Osła ze Shreka i siłą woli powstrzymując się od syczenia.

\- Za siedmioma górami i siedmioma lasami – odparła Malvina w podobnym stylu i westchnęła, bo wolałaby przytulać się do wielkoluda w zupełnie innych okolicznościach i z mniejszym obciążeniem. – Jak chcesz, mogę znowu wezwać Cernunnosa, może cię poniesie. Kawał z niego chłopa. Znaczy – boga.

\- Nie, dziękuję – sapnął Sam, któremu się zwidziało, jak Rogaty Pan przerzuca go sobie przez ramię i unosi w gęstwinę, cholera wie, w jakim celu. – Dojdę.

\- Do czegoś na pewno – burknęła dziewczyna, wymęczona i spływająca potem pod warstwą nieprzemakalnego i niezbyt przepuszczającego powietrze, żółciutkiego jak nagietek płaszcza przeciwdeszczowego.

W głębi Aroostook Park robiło się cieplej i duszniej. Powietrze stało męcząco nieruchome. Jedynymi dźwiękami były podejrzane szelesty w i jeszcze nie przebitych świeżą zielenią liściach, krople wody skroplonej mgły spływające po korze, niepewne ptasie ćwierki w koronach drzew i ich ciężkie oddechy i szuranie, gdy przedzierali się w kierunku ledwo widocznej ścieżki. – Zachciało mi się mieszkać na zadupiu.

\- Dzięki Bogu, że ci się zachciało – uśmiechnął się Sam, mimo bólu tego i owego, a właściwie – wszystkiego. – Inaczej, kogo Dean sprowadziłby z pomocą?

\- Kawalerię – także zaśmiała się Malvina, przypominając sobie określenie, jakiego użył starszy z braci. – A tak w ogóle, to daleko mają?

\- Bobby i Jody? Z Dakoty Południowej? – spytał niepewnie Sam, na chwilę zatrzymując się (oj, musiał stanąć, bo noga się pod nim ugięła, a w głowie tańczyły rude elfy w żółtych płaszczykach przeciwdeszczowych – zawsze to lepiej niż Lucyfer śpiewający „Schody do nieba”) i w skupieniu marszcząc brwi. - Jakieś 10 godzin lotu samolotem albo dzień jazdy samochodem.

\- Taaa – prychnęła Malvina, unosząc oczy ku niebu, choć na drodze stanęła jej przesłaniająca owo niebo, zakrwawiona, ale nadal niczego sobie, twarz drugiego z braci. – Na pewno zdążyliby was uratować przed wykrwawieniem się na śmierć.

\- Ale my nie wykrwawia… - Sam umilkł w połowie słowa i spojrzał na dziewczynę z nagłym przerażeniem. – Co z Deanem?

\- Zapewne wciąż nieprzytomny, ale żywy – uspokoiła go, pocieszająco klepiąc go po ramieniu, co nie było najmądrzejszym pomysłem, biorąc pod uwagę ślady po wilkołaczych pazurach. – Jest pod dobrą opieką psicy Cory, jeża Tuptusia i królika Franka.

\- Królika Franka – powtórzył Sam, chyba nie do końca przekonany o jakości opieki, jaką Malvina zaserwowała jego starszemu bratu, lub wątpiąc we własne zdrowe zmysły. Może powinien dotknąć blizny we wnętrzu dłoni i upewnić się, czy to rzeczywistość? Ciemny, ciemny las, rudy elf w żółtym kapoku, rogate bóstwo lasu, zmartwychwstała łania, królik Franek…

\- Będzie dobrze – zapewniła go poważniejszym tonem Malvina, podnosząc dwa palce w górę, jakby chciała na to przysiąc. – Zostawiłam mu zapasowy telefon, opatrzyłam i otuliłam kocykiem. Ale, nie urażając waszej kawalerii z Dakoty, po powrocie do domu, chyba jednak wezwiemy ambulans z miasteczka. Nie doba, a pół godziny jazdy samochodem. Jeśli się nie zakopią w błocie.

\- Pytać będą – wymamrotał Sam, mając na myśli stan swój i Deana – rany cięte i szarpane, krew, pot i łzy. Jakby stoczyli po kilka rund z Mike’iem Tysonem, który tym razem nie gryzł  (i dobrze), ale włożył podrasowane rękawice z wysuwanymi ostrzami. Albo z Wolverinem – ten nie musiałby nawet wkładać rękawic. Bądź z całą bandą wilkołaków, co akurat było prawdą, ale jeszcze mniej przekonywującą niż spotkanie w leśnych ostępach Tysona lub Wolverine’a. Przynajmniej wilkołaki dawało się zabić, w przeciwieństwie do uwolnionych z Czyśćca obrzydliwych, regenerujących się Paszczaków.

\- Sfora zdziczałych psów – podpowiedziała Malvina, nieświadoma istnienia Lewiatanów, ani myśli Sama, chociaż mająca nadzieję, że nikt nie pójdzie tym tropem i nie zarządzi obławy na nieistniejące zagrożenie, a w domyśle – nie natknie się na Cernunnosa. – Tylko broń wam przechowam, bo wyjdziecie na psychopatów, nie miłośników wędrówek po leśnych szlakach.

Sam tylko westchnął i skinął głową. Nie miał siły na nic więcej. A teraz ruda elfka powie, że muszą ruszać i – by nie wyjść na słabeusza, będzie musiał zacisnąć zęby i powlec się dalej. Kuśtykając.

\- Idziemy? – spytała zgodnie z przewidywaniem Malvina, ujmując go mocniej pod ramię i ciągnąc w stronę prześwitu między drzewami – ścieżka prowadząca na skraj Aroostook Park i jej domu pod lasem była już tuż tuż. Zostało im do przejścia (przekuśtykania) jeszcze kilka kilometrów, ale mniej więcej po prostej.

Ała.

*

Słysząc za ostatnim zakrętem radosne poszczekiwanie Cory, Malvina wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Oczywiście, ranny tuman nie mógł uleżeć nieprzytomny przed kominkiem. Nie, musiał się ocknąć i wyjść im naprzeciw. Miała nadzieję, że chociaż narzucił coś na siebie, bo gdy go ostatnio widziała, miał na sobie tylko postrzępione dżinsy i zwoje bandaży. Uff, na szczęście narzucił.

Kiedy wykuśtykali z Samem zza zakrętu, ich oczom ukazał się Dean w znalezionym gdzieś na kanapie, sięgającym mu do pół uda, powyciąganym, pełnym kociej i króliczej sierści, zielonym jak mech swetrze (Malvina miała słabość do domowych swetrów i bardzo się starała, ale nie była mistrzynią drutów i wszystko, co wydziergała, wychodziło jej za obszerne i mało foremne), brnący leśną drogą z uporem maniaka. Lekkim zygzakiem. Przed nim truchtała Cora, z nosem przy wilgotnej ziemi i ogonem schowanym między tylnymi łapami, która na widok Malviny wpadła w szał psiej radości, przechodząc w krótki sprint, podskoki i próby polizania swej pani, jak i podpieranego przez nią słodkiego ciężaru.

Malvina również doznała krótkotrwałego przypływu szału, bynajmniej nie radosnego.

\- Idiota – warknęła w stronę pierwszego z braci, jednocześnie próbując uspokoić psicę, by ich – ją i Sama, nie przewróciła. - Siad.

\- Ja czy pies? - wymamrotał Sam, z trudem utrzymując równowagę, choć najchętniej pobiegłby w stronę brata i upewniłby się, czy ten jest aby cały i w jednym kawałku. - Dean!

\- Sammy! - odwzajemnił okrzyk starszy z Winchesterów, przyspieszając i mało nie potykając się o własne, osłabione (i ciut pałąkowate) nogi.

\- O Jezu – podsumowała Malvina, odsuwając się na bok, by uniknąć stratowania i przytrzymując entuzjastycznie machającą ogonem Corę za wysłużoną obrożę. - A wy co – Romeo i Julia?

Obaj bracia spojrzeli na nią z identycznym oburzeniem malującym się na twarzach, po czym jednocześnie parsknęli śmiechem, przytrzymując się nawzajem.

\- Ale żyjesz? - upewnił się Dean, obmacując młodszego brata przez kurtkę i koszulę i zezując na zakrwawiony bandaż opasujący jego prawe udo. - Człowieku, wyglądałeś jak trup.

\- Ty nie lepiej – odciął się Sam, przerażony bladością i podkrążonymi oczyma Deana. - Krwawiłeś jak świnia w rzeźni.

\- Ja? - oburzył się tamten, pamiętając wykrot, w którym ukrywał Sama, wprost skąpany we krwi. - Ale za to dopadliśmy je wszystkie, prawda?

\- Nie – poskarżyła się z boku Malvina, głaszcząc Corę, która lizała ją po ręku. - Nie wszystkie. Trzech chłopa, przepraszam, trzech wilkochłopa po drodze miało do nas pewne pretensje.

\- Sam? - spytał Dean, z troską ogarniając spojrzeniem drobną dziewczynę w żółtej kurtce przeciwdeszczowej (czuł narastające wyrzuty sumienia, że naraził ją na niebezpieczeństwo), chwiejącego się w jego objęciach Sama i – na wszelki wypadek, las wokół nich. - Dałeś im radę?

\- Niezupełnie – odparł prawdomównie Sam. - Malvina wezwała Rogatego Pana i to on im dał radę. Śpiewająco.

\- Chrust i na pół – potwierdziła z niejaką dumą dziewczyna, potrząsając ręką z bursztynową bransoletką. - Cernunnos nie lubi tych, którzy krzywdzą zwierzęta.

Cora machnęła ogonem na znak, że zgadza się z bliżej jej nieznanym Rogatym Panem.

\- Cernunnos? - zapytał Dean z niedowierzaniem, w myślach robiąc szybki rachunek sumienia i zastanawiając się, czy te setki hamburgerów i steków, które do tej pory zjadł, liczą się za krzywdzenie zwierząt. Oby nie. A zabijanie wilkołaków? Chyba także nie, sądząc po tym, jak zostały potraktowane przez Rogatego Pana. Jeśli ten w ogóle istniał. - Sam, dobrze się czujesz? Bo może znowu, wiesz...

\- Nie zwidziało mi się – upewnił go brat, krzywiąc się, nie tyle z bólu, co leciutkiej irytacji. - Pamiętasz Herna z „Robin Hooda”? To taki Hern. Chyba… dobry.

Wzrok Deana mówił wyraźnie, że on nie do końca wierzyłby w dobroć rogatego bóstwa przemierzającego leśne ostępy i robiącego „chrust i na pół” tym, którzy krzywdzą zwierzęta (choć w przypadku wilkołaków jego postawę pochwalał), ale sam Dean powstrzymał się od komentarza. Jedynie z zastanowieniem zerknął na dziewczynę i jej psa. Rudy jak wiewiórka, mały elf ratujący zbłąkane, ranne stworzenia i, w razie potrzeby, wzywający na pomoc Herna. Ciekawe.

\- Babcia wierzyła, że dobry – potwierdziła Malvina z pełnym przekonaniem i wyprostowała się, delikatnie klepiąc psa po kudłatym zadzie. Cora szczeknęła i pobiegła kilka kroków w stronę domu, bardzo z siebie zadowolona. Chodźcie, chodźcie, poprowadzę was… - To kto komu teraz pomaga? Bo obu nie dowlokę.

\- Damy radę – zapewnił Dean, obejmując brata wpół i mimo wszystko mając nadzieję, że laska, na której tamten się wspierał, utrzyma większość jego ciężaru. Samuel był spory, a on słaby jak kociak, albo ten śmieszny, puchaty królik, który przykicał do niego, gdy leżał przed kominkiem i skubnął go w ucho. Całe szczęście, że nie okazał się kotołakiem, a Dean  - smakowitą marchewką.

\- Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz – poparł go Sam z melancholijnym westchnieniem, starając się nie przytłoczyć go nadmiernym ciężarem, tym bardziej, że Dean wyglądał jak śmierć na chorągwi. Tak, nie pierwszy, ale mogliby trochę przystopować z tym obrywaniem – nie robili się młodsi i bardziej odporni na ciosy. Za to bolało ich jakby bardziej.

\- Moi bohaterowie – prychnęła Malvina, przewracając oczyma – jak tak dalej pójdzie, przy tych dwóch nabawi się oczopląsu. - Ale kiedy wrócimy do domu, dzwonię po karetkę z Caribou. I koniec dyskusji.

Co dziwniejsze, ani Dean, ani Sam nie zamierzali z nią dyskutować.


	5. Wiosna

Tydzień później do Aroostook Park zawitała wiosna. Ot tak, jednego dnia było cicho, smętnie i mgliście, a następnego wstało cieplejsze słońce, na gałęziach rozchyliły się malutkie pąki, przez zasłaną liśćmi ziemię przebiły kiełki młodej trawy, mech bardziej pozieleniał, a ptaki rozśpiewały do bólu gardziołek. Zapachniało wilgotną zielenią, ale tym razem z nutą świeżości i buzującego chlorofilu. Słońce przygrzewało jak szalone, zaglądając przez, może niezbyt czyste, ale gościnne otwarte okna i drzwi domku pod lasem.

Kot Bonifacy wygrzewał się na balustradzie ganku, leniwie machając ogonem i z zainteresowaniem komentując poczynania wróbli szalejących w krzaku róży, nieśmiało wypuszczającym pierwsze liście – a jego komentarze brzmiały zupełnie jak krakanie (widać dostosowywał się do ewentualnego obiadu). Jeż Tuptuś spał pod komodą, jako że to zdecydowanie nie była jego pora, choć dobiegający przez otwarte drzwi zapach pędraków wypełzających ze rozpulchnionej ziemi kusił mały, czarny nosek – trudno, poczeka z polowaniem do wieczora. Królik, od niedawna obdarzony imieniem Franek, kicał po ogrodzonym podwórzu za domem i z błogim chrupaniem podgryzał kiełki, nie dając im szans na wyrośnięcie. Cora siedziała murem przy Samie Winchesterze usadowionym na bujanym fotelu z nogą w ortezie opartą o tralki ganku, pilnie patrząc mu w oczy. Może nie mógł z nią pobiegać, ale przecież rzucanie kijka nie nadweręży jego nadwątlonych sił, prawda?

Sam całkowicie zgadzał się z jej niewerbalnym przekazem, więc co jakiś czas rzucał ośliniony kijek hen, daleko pod las, w przerwach popijając mrożoną herbatę z cytryną, grzejąc się w promieniach słońca jak Bonifacy i zagadując do Jody Mills, okupującej drugi fotel i z przejęciem opowiadającej o zaletach Boraxu, które właśnie odkryli z Bobbym. Sam wolałby, by Malvina tego nie słyszała (wilkołaki i Cernunnos w zupełnością wystarczyły, po co miała się martwić Lewiatanami), ale niepotrzebnie się przejmował – dziewczyna była zajęta bezwstydnym flirtowaniem z Deanem. Szczęściarz.

Dlatego Sam nie skomentował, kiedy oboje oświadczyli, że idą na krótki spacer, jak to określił jego brat – w poszukiwaniu wiosny i zniknęli za zakrętem pod lasem, nawet nie zabierając ze sobą psa. Zajęta aportowaniem Cora jakoś im wybaczyła, a Sam wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z szeryf Mills i prychnął, odgarniając przydługie włosy za ucho. Cały Dean, cały Miś Jogi.

\- Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy sami – powiedziała Jody z leciutkim uśmiechem, który sięgnął piwnych oczu, rozświetlając je złotymi punkcikami. Wstała z fotela i rozpięła koszulę w drobną, wielobarwną kratkę. – Co ty na to, młody? Ciepło się zrobiło… Może także poszukamy wiosny?

Sam zakrztusił się łykiem mrożonej kawy i rozkaszlał jak astmatyk. Jody grzecznie przeczekała atak, wciąż uśmiechając się zagadkowym uśmiechem Mona Lisy. Do końca rozpięła guziczki, by ujawnić pod koszulą biały, obcisły top na ramiączkach, po czym pochyliła się i leciutko Sama pocałowała. Miała miękkie, czułe usta. Złotek iskierki słońca w brązowych tęczówkach – jak on. Pachniała zieloną herbatą, werbeną i smarem do czyszczenia broni. Apetycznie.

Lekki pocałunek, nic więcej. Może nieme pytanie w oczach. Sam z niedowierzaniem dotknął własnych ust, wciąż czując na nich muśnięcie jej warg i zapatrzył się na nią jak w święty obrazek. Hm, chyba jednak nie taki święty. Przełknął, bo zaschło mu w gardle, a później ostrożnie chwycił Jody za rękę i przyciągnął bliżej.

\- Jeszcze – powiedział ciut schrypniętym głosem.

Nie odmówiła.

Biedna Cora nie doczekała się kolejnego rzutu kijkiem, więc z psim westchnieniem ułożyła się pod gankiem i oparła pysk na łapach, cierpliwie czekając, aż ludzie zwrócą na nią uwagę. Na co w najbliższym czasie się nie zapowiadało. Wróble rozćwierkały się z aprobatą. Bonifacy prychnął i niespiesznie poszedł poszukać sobie spokojniejszego miejsca do drzemki.

Sam na dobre zapomniał, że bolała go noga.

*

Pień pinii był szorstki, ale Malvina nie zwracała na to najmniejszej uwagi. Poza tym szorstkość drzewa amortyzował kolejny z jej dzierganych (krzywo) w domu swetrów, ten miodowo-rudy, pasujący do jej niesfornych włosów. Niesfornych, bo wciąż wymykały się z frotki, łaskocząc po szyi i nagich ramionach i piersiach – to ostatnie tylko wtedy, gdy miały okazję, czyli rzadko. Nie pamiętała, by ktoś wcześniej w ten, jakże niestosowny sposób, pociągnął sweter w dół (tak, z założenia miał za duży dekolt), odsłaniając to i owo tylko po to, by móc to i owo pieścić, całować i lizać.

Usta Deana ssące wrażliwy sutek, język Dean kreślący kółka na zaczerwienionej z podniecenia, piegowatej skórze, palce mężczyzny wślizgujące się za pasek dzianinowej spódnicy i bawełnianych (praktycznych, ale niebrzydkich) majteczek…

Malvina przylgnęła plecami do pnia drzewa, jakby chciała się w niego wtopić – choć nie miała powołania na Dafne i jęknęła przeciągle, instynktownie podnosząc się na palcach, by ułatwić łowcy dostęp do swego wnętrza. Objęła go za kark, czując pod dłonią drobne, stroszące się pod jej dotykiem włoski i oderwała się od ziemi – dosłownie i w przenośni. Był doskonały, ani za mały, ani za duży. Wypełnił ją. Uszczęśliwił. Kołysał nią, mocno trzymając za pośladki i wbijając się raz za razem, delikatnie, ale stanowczo i dogłębnie.

Widziała jego rozświetlone wiosennym słońcem tęczówki – agrestowe, nakrapiane ciemniejszymi plamkami, których przybywało z każdą chwilą namiętności, długie rzęsy kładące się cieniem na piegowatym policzku, kropelkę potu spływającą po skrzydełku prostego, ale jednocześnie (a to ci zagadka) zadartego nosa, drgnięcie rozchylonych, nieco zbyt pełnych warg, wgłębienie po niewielkiej bliźnie na podbródku, miodowy odcień kilkudniowego zarostu. Sam widok zaprowadził ją na skraj spełnienia. Kim była, by sprzeciwiać się naturze?

Zaciskając palce na ramionach mężczyzny, dała się ponieść słodkiemu rytmowi i wiosennym sokom krążących w jej ciele jak musujące wino. Krzyknęła, strasząc ptaki rozświergotane wśród gałęzi nad ich głowami, choć nie mogła się założyć, że w tym momencie nie zajmowały się tym samym – wszak trwały gody. Przytrzymała Dean, gdy podążył za nią, gubiąc rytm i oddech. Wczepiła się w niego z całych sił, zostawiając mokre ślady warg na ustach i nieco kłującej szczęce, czując jak pulsuje mu maleńka żyłka na szyi, a w gardle rodzi się pierwotny pomruk. Nie ugryzła, choć miała na to straszliwą ochotę. Wolała całować i zlizywać słony smak uniesienia.

Przez tą jedną, jedyną chwilę, był jej. Jej zabłąkany szczeniaczek.

*

Cernunnos siedział na omszałym głazie w samym sercu Aroostook Park, trzymając w rękach srebrzysty torus, grzał w słońcu przebijającym się przez wierzchołki drzew i docierającym w najgłębsze gęstwiny i uśmiechał się do siebie i siedzącej obok drobnej kobiety o siwych włosach, ale wciąż młodzieńczej twarzy – bladej, piegowatej, ozdobionej piwnymi oczyma jarzącymi się w promieniach słonecznych niczym bursztyny. Przytulała się do jego ramienia, niespiesznie sypiąc wokół nich nasiona ziół i traw, które lekki wiatr unosił w dal, co jakiś czas głaszcząc małe, złoto-zielone węże bransolet Herna, miłośnie wyciągające do siebie ruchliwe języczki. U ich stóp rozkwitały przylaszczki – niebieski dywan słał się aż po wartko płynący strumień, w którym pluskały się małe rybki i o wiele większe najady.

\- Mar tá do mhargadh déanta (zaręczyny się dokonały) - zamruczał Rogaty Pan, pochylając rogatą głowę, by kobieta mogła pogładzić go po ciemnych, kręconych włosach i powyciągać z nich zeschnięte listki.

\- Tak, moja wnuczka dobrze wybrała – zgodziła się kobieta z czułością. – Dziękuję, że ją pobłogosławiłeś. I ich.

Cernunnos prychnął z zadowoleniem. W końcu był nie tylko strażnikiem zwierzyny, leśnych ostępów, dzikiej natury, poświęcenia, odwagi, oddania i pierwiastka męskości (a swój uważał za wyjątkowy), ale także świętowania wiosny i płodności. Chętnie błogosławił tym, którzy sobie na to zasłużyli.


End file.
